Elsword fanfic: Velder Highschool
by UsernameAnon
Summary: Elgang enrolls to Velder High, hoping to improve their skils and maybe, their relationship with each other
1. Welcome to Velder HS!

**Elsword Fanfiction: Velder Highschool**

Characters

Elsword:Sheath Knight-Infinity Sword

Aisha: High Magician-Elemental Master

Rena: Sniping Ranger-Grand Archer

Raven: Sword Taker-Blade Master

Eve: Code Architecture-Code Empress

Chung: Shooting Guardian-Deadly Chaser

Ara: Little Hsien-Sakra Devanam

Elesis: Saber Knight-Grand Master

Add: Arc Tracer-Mastermind

Note: All human!

So…..let's begin.~~~~

*I don't own Elsword*

* * *

**Elesis POV**

_*Yawn*._ "Ohhh, I guess I woke up earlier than I expected. Better start moving!~~" Elesis prepares herself and immediately went down to make some breakfast. She opened the fridge and scanned its contents, searching for something to cook. After a few moments, she grabbed several bacon strips, eggs and some bread and began cooking.

**Elsword POV**

"?". "What's that smell?". Elsword asks himself as the food's aroma makes him drool a bit. *growwwl* "Its food!~~" Elsword rushes to the dining area and sees his sister who just finished preparing their breakfast.

"Morning sis!" He said and stuffed his mouth with the food served.

"Good Morning Elsword" she happily replied, but when she saw her brother's manners, she immediately pinched his ear "When are you going to learn manners?"

"OWWW!". "Ok sis relax please. I don't want to go to school with only 1 ear!" Elsword pleaded.

"Fine. Let's eat PROPERLY now, ok?~~~" she said and the boy just nodded. After that, they went to school immediately.

"Velder HS, I wonder what's waiting for us there" Elsword murmured as he ran after his sister who's already ahead of him.

**Aisha POV**

"Pen, check! Papers/notebooks , check! Books, check! Wand, check! Alright! I'm good to go!~~" She leaves her house and began walking towards the school.

"Ohh! I almost forgot! I should go to school with Rena!" She goes back to the green house that she just passed by and knock to her childhood friend's door.

A certain green-haired girl opened the door. "Morning Rena!" Aisha greeted her friend who greeted her back. "Wait Rena, didn't you forgot something important?". "Huh?...Oh right! I forgot my bow! Thanks for reminding me~~" She got what she needed and the two went to school.

Raven POV (no nasod arm...yet)

"Uggghhh, morning already?" Raven lazily woke up and looked at the clock. "Crap! I'm late!" He rushes to change his clothes, grabbed his bag and sword and he ran as fast as he could to reach the school in time.

~Meanwhile in the school~

**Chung POV**

"Dang...It's getting awkward in here" Chung whispers to himself as he was surrounded by quiet people. Eve is beside him drinking tea, Ara looks like she wants to approach someone but she's too shy to do so and Add is at a corner typing at incredible speed.

"RINGGGGG" The school bell sounded crazily and the students assembled at the school grounds.

Then a certain masked man went up the stage and spoke. "Welcome students. I'm the principal of the school, Glaive. Proceed to your respective classrooms now."

Everyone sweatdropped after they heard the short message given by Glaive ,then they went to their classrooms just like the principal ordered them

* * *

Everybody in the gang are in the same classroom together with other students. Elsword is talking with Lowe, his childhood friend. Aisha and Rena are still in their own world talking about magic and stuff, Chung is trapped again in the area of awkwardness created by Eve, Add and Ara, Elesis is reading a book, Raven is in the corner of the room sleeping while the other students keep on chatting with each other until their homeroom teacher came, Ariel.

"Hello dear students~~, My name is Ariel and I'm your adviser and teacher for all the three basic subjects." Everyone cheered because they know Ariel is a kind teacher. The classes proceed immediately and before the dismissal, Ariel gets a pile of paper from her drawer distributed it to the class.

"As you all know, this school will focus on your specialties, so in that paper you will write your choice of program according to your abilities. You only have three choices, Advanced Weaponry/Robotics, Close quarter combat and Long range combat. Please submit it today before dismissal ok?" The class responded with a loud "Yes ma'am!" then scattered all around the room talking about what will they choose.

The gang grouped together and disscussed their choices.

"I'll pick Long range combat guys!" said Rena and Aisha while raising their bow and staff. "Ummm, I guess I'll go with you" Chung said while showing his Silver Shooter. Elsword grinned and said "Damn Chung! I never thought that you're such a guy! Going together with the chicks, you're pretty awesome bro XD" Chung just facepalmed with Elsword's comment.

"Is anyone interested in going to Advanced weaponry/robotics stuff? Seems like it's' pretty complicated" Ara curiously asked the gang. Then a small hand was raised, it was Eve's, telling that she is going to pick that. After Add saw Eve's response, he also picked that program. Chung noticed Add and said, "It looks like somebody has his eyes on someone huh?". He grinned at Add who in turn, responded with his own maniacal smile. Everyone else are now curious on what does Chung mean.

There is a moment of silence then Elesis spoke,"Then I'll choose Close quarter combat". Raven turned his attention to the girl and said "Are you sure miss?" then ending the statement with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm sure, do you have any problems with that?" Elesis glared at Raven but he didn't even flinch and maintained his eye-contact with the red-head. Tension is growing between the two until Ara went to calm down Elesis and Elsword dragged Raven away from the gang and asked him, "Are you insane?! Why did you piss off my sister? You know that she's really scary when she's pissed!"."Relax Elsword~~Do you think Elesis would take that type of teasing seriously?"then he points at Elesis who is smiling with Ara, "See." the black-haired teen said. "Whoah, I guess you're right~"and the two went back to the group. After that, the 4 of them wrote the said program.

Without anyone knowing, Glaive was looking at them and said "This class is interesting", then he vanished.

-end of chapter 1-


	2. Bullets, Arrows and Fireballs

Bullets, Arrows and Fireballs

**UA: **Ummm..Hello readers, this chapter focuses mainly on the ranged chars (Chung, Rena and Aisha).^^

* * *

Chung woke up early and prepared himself for another day in school. As he walks towards Velder HS, somebody tapped his shoulder.

"Morning Chung!" Aisha and Rena greeted the guardian. "Oh! Good morning Aisha! Good morning Rena! What's up? Seems like you're so energetic today." Chung asked the overactive mage. "Huh? You don't know what's gonna happen later? the mage gave the guardian a dumbfounded look. Chung remained silent and Aisha explains,"Today, the one's who picked Long range combat will be evaluated by our teachers. So, we will show our skills to everyone in the skills and I heard that every year, there is something new in the evaluation. That's why I'm so excited!", after hearing this, the guardian gets fired up. "Hey Chung, Aisha, don't get too excited, we still have academics before that evaluation~~" Rena said, causing the two to groan.

After the academic class~~

"Everybody who chose Long range combat, please prepare and proceed to the school sparring grounds" Ariel said, and the trio along with the others went to the said area. "For the one's left, you may go home or watch the evaluation." she continued. "Yo guys! Let's watch them! Moral support from us could help them right?" Elsword told the gang. "Sure!" the gang replied but Add was left alone in the classroom. Ara noticed him but she's too shy to approach him. Then she saw Add packing his bag and is about to go home, she uses all the courage she has and approached Add. *poke* "Hmmmm?" he turned with a confused look. "Sorry!" Ara said then she grabs the boy's hand and dragged him towards the group."Tsk! Ok! I get it, I'm joining."Ara releases her grip and smiles at him and they went to the gang.

They all sat at the audience area of the sparring grounds watching several marksmen show their unique tricks and abilities. The grouped are all amazed then Elsword said "What do these guys see in long range fighting, it looks boring and quite cowardly to me?". Raven pokes Eve and asks her, "Hey Eve, do mind answering Elboy's question?". Eve shakes her head and explains it to Elsword, " Long range combat is not boring, just like close quarter fighting, it involves lots of decision making and analysis like what's the wind velocity, where will you fire your next shot, how will your opponent react to it, how many ammunition you still have ,etc. And it's not cowardly, I think its strategic, efficient, and effective if its executed perfectly." Everyone was amazed with Eve's explanation but when they looked at Elsword, they all burst into laughter as blood drips from his nose. "What's so funny?!", that's all the boy can say to the group who's giggling at his reaction. "Are we here to laugh at him or to watch that guy?" the tracer then pointed at Chung. They went silent then focused at the guardian who's about to do his thing.

"Chung Seiker, are you ready?" Glaive asked him before beginning the evaluation. He nodded but someone near Glaive and whispered something then immediately vanished. "Sorry but in this part of the test, you can't use both your cannon and pistol. I'm giving you 5 seconds to choose" Glaive ordered.

"5", the principal starts his countdown which shocks Chung.

"Really!?" He was startled with the sudden change

"4"

"Oh crap!" then he looks at his weapons.

"3"

"..." Chung can't choose between his two weapons.

"2...1"

"Silver Shooter!" Chung yelled, shocking Glaive a bit

"Very well, now let's proceed" then the principal gestured his hands to Chung's targets, moving human-shaped targets. "I'll allow you to have 10 bullets in your magazine, that is also the exact number of your targets, miss one and you cannot move on to the next test. You only have 60 seconds to finish this evaluation" Chung nodded and prepares his gun for the challenge.

" .Fire." Chung takes his precious time observing the target's movement pattern then immediately fires at an amazing rate. The targets stopped moving and the school staff went to look at the results, then they went to Glaive to have him announce the result boy's test. "Chung Seiker, you scored 10/10 with a time of 30 seconds. Congratulations". The crowd went silent and jawdropped but their is a red haired boy who stood up and shouts "Way to go Chung! That was awesome!", a black-haired teen clapped his hands causing everyone to clap as well.

* * *

The next one to take the test was Rena. Unlike Chung, there was no restriction on how many arrows she can use and there was no time limit. "Do they underestimate my abilities?" she asked herself as she looks at her three typical archery targets. "Hmp! I'll just finish this as quick as possible", she loads three arrows to her bow, she carefully aims then fires. She watches her arrows go perfectly to the center of each target but all of a sudden, her arrows changed their trajectory. "Huh?! What on Elrios happened?" Rena was dumbfounded and shocked at the same time. Even the whole Elgang is confused, they just can't imagine Rena missing those simple targets.

"Tsk! Something's wrong." She whispered to herself and she looks at her targets, looking for something abnormal. After several seconds, she realized that her targets are definitely normal. Then, she looks at her surroundings, "!", Rena found out why her arrows went astray. She found a vent, a few feet in front of her targets that spews air upward.

"I guess I'll have to find a way around those vents~~". She cuts a small part of feather at the back of her arrows and points it diagonally.

"Huh?!" Ara and Elsword are confused because of Rena's stance. "Hey you two..." Elesis said, "Watch very carefully~~". "Hai!" Ara and Elsword replied.

Rena takes a deep breath then she releases her arrow. It's trajectory seems to be off but it turns and went at the bullseye, the arrow seems to avoid the gusts of air from below and it keeps on going at the center. Rena's performance earned a standing ovation and loud cheers and claps.

* * *

Next is Aisha, who was given the largest number of targets in the whole campus. She has to hit 500 targets within 90 seconds. "Hey! That's absurd? Is that even possible?" Add said after hearing Glaive's conditions. "It's like hitting 4 or 5 targets per second!" the tracer added. Raven tapped Add's shoulder and said "Relax Add, she can do it, she's a mage, don't forget that.". The tracer went silent as Aisha is about to start.

"Begin." Glaive officially started Aisha's test.

The mage throws lots of fireballs and calls down lightning bolts that scattered all over the area. She teleports around the field, throwing fireballs, waves of ice and more lightning bolts. Aisha easily destroys every target she within her range and just after 70 seconds, 499 of her targets were turned into ashes. With only 1 target left, she raises her staff and says "Blizzard Shower!", then suddenly ice rained towards the whole field destroying the final target and freezing everything in the area. After the spell, the whole field looked like a frozen wonderland that earned "Whoah"s and "Ohhhhhh!"s from the audience.

Glaive uses this newly formed "stage" to conclude the day's activity and most of the students went home.

Meanwhile, the group is waiting for the three at the school gate. Ara waved at their friends who ran towards them.

"You guys are so awesome!" Elsword said to the three. "Really? Thanks~~" Chung replied to his friend. "Well except Aisha who just blew shit up on the sparring grounds" the red-haired boy added. Aisha was annoyed and smacked Elsword with his staff causing Elesis to groan, "Here we go again..." she said while watching the two quarrel. But in the end, they all went home together, looking forward on what will happen tomorrow as the Advanced weaponry/Robotics department takes the spotlight.

-end of chapter 2-


	3. Two Prodigies

Two Prodigies

**UA:** Here's the third chapter guys~~Have fun reading~

* * *

As the gang walks home together and the guys decide to walk the girls first to their homes.

First was Aisha and Rena

"Bye guys! See ya all tomorrow!" the two said.

"Hey flatty! Don't destroy your house ok~~" a familiar trolling red-head said

"YOU!". "Magic Missile!"

"Oh shit!" he ran crazily as he tries to dodge or outrun the homing spell cast on him.

Then Aisha and Rena waved at the gang and they went inside their homes, while Elsword is still running.

"Guys! A little help here!" the red-haired boy screams for help

"Nahh~~You deserve that Elboy. We're going to Ara's house now, we'll see you there~" Raven said

"Damn you!" Elsword runs toward Raven but the black haired teen just jumped over him.

He looks up as he tries to follow Raven but the missile hits him at the back causing him to collapse. The gang just looked at Elsword lying flat on the road. Even his sister was shocked on how stupid Elsword looked but she picks him up anyway and drags his brother home. Elesis forgot about his brother's bag but Chung is there to pick it.

"Hey guys, I'll give these to them ok? I might go straight home after that~Oh! before I forget, Goodluck Eve and Add! Do your best tomorrow!" then the guardian sprints to chase the siblings.

Then the one's left; Raven, Eve, Add and Ara continued to walk home.

"Hey..it's getting late already." the tracer noticed the time.

"Well then, Add you'll walk Ara home and I'll walk Eve home. Is that ok?" the sword taker suggested and everybody else agreed.

* * *

"Hey Eve, that's your home right?" Raven points at a huge white house.

"Yes." she plainly responded. Then when they reached her house, Raven waved, looked at his watch and sprinted towards his home which in the dorms all the way back at the school

Eve was confused with Raven's actions but she has better things to focus on, so she went directly in her room and worked for her evaluation tomorrow. She turned on her PC and gets something huge from a separate cabinet. It's looks like a perfect humanoid type robot but it obviously lacks one thing, smooth movement. That is the thing that Eve wants to incorporate to her incomplete robot. She connected lots of cables from her computer to her robot and inputted thousands of programs and codes to it. She types her codes with a speed comparable to a machine gun and tests her robot if it follows her every command.

"Stand." Then the robot stands like a human being. She continued issuing commands like "sit", "jump", "punch", "kick" etc. and her robot follows them perfectly. "Hmm, plain commands could also be taken by other robots and it may cause confusion...I guess a name i necessary just to avoid that problem" Eve realized and thinks a name for her creation, she scans her room for some ideas and she finds a book titled "A Midsummer Night's Dream". "Oberon...that sould be fine.." Eve said.

"Everything is going according to my plan" Eve said, "I guess I should take a 10 minute break." then she goes out of her room to have some tea.

Meanwhile at Add's room~~~

"Tsk! It took more time than I expected" he mumbles as he opens his room.

"Hey Add! You sure took your time~~" Raven said. They are roommates (obviously XD)

"Shut up! I have many things to do so please don't disturb me bastard"

"Sure. Goodluck." then Raven goes to the dorm's cafeteria for some coffee.

Add gets several boxes beneath his bed and starts working with his dynamos. "Locomotion.." the tracer orders his dynamos to move around, "Check". "Electricity emission...Check" he grins as his dynamos emit controlled bursts of electricity. "Next is..." he frowned as he looked at his list, "Data gathering and analysis.". "Tsk! this isn't perfect! Damn! Something is wrong with the program" he punches the wall because of his frustration. Then the black-haired teen speaks "Need some help, perfectionist?" adding a smirk on his face to tease the tracer. "Just shut up if you will not say anything important!" Add rages. "I'm actually serious, I'm offering you some help" Raven's face becomes serious. "Oh really? How can a swordsman like you help me with these things?" he asked and the sword taker immediately answered "It's simple, I'll try to slash you with my wooden sword here and let's see if your dynamos will gather enough data to help you dodge. But first check your dynamos' program again". "Hmmm. Sounds like a plan. Well then, I'll tell you when I'm finished" then Add goes back to work.

* * *

Everything went good for the two prodigies as they put the finishing touches on their inventions and they had a good rest to prepare for the next day.

Evaluation day~~

Glaive goes at the platform and announces the day's event, "To all students who joined the Advanced Weaponry and Robotics, your skills will be tested in a tag-team royal rumble themed sparring match with the other students. Goodluck." and he leaves the stage.

"What the..." the gang was shocked, not because it will be a sparring match but because it will be a TAG-TEAM match. Everyone knows that Eve doesn't go well with Add.

"I hope everything will be fine." Rena said worrying about what could happen.

Eve goes down the sparring ground with Oberon without saying any word. Add follows but someone pokes him, "Ummm..Goodluck Add" Ara said and the tracer answered with a normal smile, a NORMAL smile! The gang jawdropped as they saw something rare.

"WTF! Add could smile like that?!" Elsword exclaimed.

"I thought Add was into Eve but...seems like Ara is his new interest now huh" Chung teases Ara.

"W-W-What are you talking about?!" the girl was embarrassed and turns reddish.

"Stuttering~~~" Rena also teases Ara causing her to blush harder.

"S-S-Stop teasing me guys!" Ara pleaded.

"She's right, the evaluation is about to start" Elesis said and everyone looks at their friends about to enter a mayhem.

Glaive goes at the center and explains the rules "This sparring will have a 15 minute time limit, the last PAIR standing will get the highest evaluation score, but if you stay passive to win, you will get the lowest score. Goodluck everyone" and he teleports back to his seat. "Start." he commands and the event begins.

Eve and Oberon are easily slicing everyone in their path and Add just adapts to her partner's style providing cover fires using electronic bursts from his dynamos. Their combo is unstoppable as they outclass the inventions of the other students. Everyone gets away from the two, feeling hopeless but a student says, "They may be too strong for us to face as pairs but if we take them on at the same time, we could defeat those so called "prodigies." ". Everybody agrees to that student's idea and 20 students charged the the pair but they didn't mind. Add intercepts their charge and says "Phase shift" and a portal appears releasing an electric burst. The tracer jumps back and shoots more electric bursts at their enemy. Eve takes advantage of this and she goes at the back of their opponents, doing an Oberon slasher combo, shredding every invention of the other students. They looked around and there's nobody left except them, Glaive goes down and announces the winners of the royal rumble.

* * *

Like yesterday, they all went home together and they congratulated Add and Eve for their obvious victory at the evaluation.

At Elsword's house~~

"Hey Elsword! It's 9:00, sleep now, remember tomorrow is Close quarter's turn" Elesis reminds Elsword who is watching TV.

"Ok sis" he immediately goes up to his bedroom. "Hmmm, I wonder what does Glaive has in store for us..." he mumbles and fell asleep.


	4. Chaos

Chaos

Elesis is about to knock at Elsword's door but the boy was up already, "Hey sis! Are you ready?" he smiles as he asks his sister. "Of course! Let's go!" She said. They walked to the school but the gates are locked and there is a note attached to it, "All students please proceed to the sparring area at the back of the school -Glaive."

When they reached the location, they saw lots of students in the audience area and others are stretching at the grounds. Elsword sees Raven with Ara doing some stretches to prepare themselves for the event.

"Hey Raven. Good morning Ara!" the siblings greets their friends.

"Yo Elsword and Elesis!" Raven and Ara greeted back and the red-haired siblings also do some stretching then Vanessa, the Close quarter combat instructor shows up.

"Everybody listen. Here are the rules for this evaluation, our principal, Glaive, will summon several monsters from a different dimension and your task is to finish them all before the given time of 3 hour expires. Clear?" she said and everyone responded with a "Yes ma'am!"

Then Glaive shows up and tosses a blue cube in the air and says "Let's begin" and the cube became a portal and lots of monsters came. The first wave was a bunch of weak monsters making Elsword say, "That's it?". But a second wave of stronger monsters came and slowly, the number of warrior decreases. Then when the 10th wave of monsters came, only the 4 of them were left, all exhausted with the 165 minutes of continuous fighting.

"*pant*There's still 15 minutes left, we can do this *pant*" Elesis motivates her tired friends.

"Yeah *pant* this is the last wave guys *pant*" Elsword said

"Let's give *pant* our all on *pant* this one" Ara channels all of the strength she has

"Ok (breaths heavily) Let's go!" Raven said and they all charged but the ground shakes like crazy and the monsters vanished.

"What's happening?!" they said.

Glaive notices something demonic and he shouted, "Everyone evacuate immediately! Berthe is approaching this area!". All of the schools staff assisted the students to get out of the area as fast as they can but Berthe is already there.

"Please focus on the evacuation! We'll buy you some time!" Elesis shouted at the staff who was startled at Berthe's arrival.

Glaive tries to use his time and space magic on Berthe but he lacks enough power because he teleported too many monsters earlier so he just teleported groups of students to a safe place. But even with Glaive's ability the evacuation still takes too much time.

Meanwhile at the grounds~~~

The 4 warriors valiantly fights Berthe, trying to get his attention away from the other students.

"Sword Fall!"

"Shockwave!"

"Sword of Victory!"

"Moonlight Slash!"

They gave their all against the beast but it was barely damaged. Ara tries to attack him but her legs went numb and Berthe is about throw a boulder at her. Unable to move, she prepares herself for the worst but Elsword blocks it, sending him flying and he collapsed. That boulder was immediately followed by a roar that sends Ara away and she collapses as well. Seeing this, Elesis snaps and charges at Berthe, "You demonic beast! You'll pay for that!" she slashes the beast continuously but she slows down as her body gives up. "Tsk!" she block a swipe with her sword but a follow-up swipe was coming at the opposite direction, she tries to block it but she's too tired, she just closed her eyes and braced herself. Raven, who was fighting all of Berthe's minions noticed Elesis situation and he strafes to her direction. He managed to get in time but he can't block it with his sword as it's already just a few inches away from her, left with no choice, he decides to block it with his body.

Elesis felt a splash of liquid splattered all over her, with her eyes closed, she just touched her cheeks that was splattered by that liquid she felt. She looked at it and Elesis noticed that it was human blood, trembling, she looked in front of her and she saw Raven and she is terrified as she saw the teen's left arm was on the ground, like it was ripped out of his body.

Raven looked at Elesis and said "Good, seems *ugghhh* like your fine" and he twitches in pain.

The girl can't say anything and tears flow from her eyes.

The black haired teen stepped forward, mustered all of his strength and said "Hypersonic stab!" then Berthe was sliced innumerable times and the monster finally died.

Raven tries to walk toward Elesis but he collapses a few feet away from her. The girl crawls and grabs him, "Raven? Hey...wake up...please...Raven? Please! Raven wake up!" She cries as she looks at Raven's face. Ariel, who just finished helping with the relocation rushes to help. "Oh my El!" Ariel gasps and gets something from her bag, "Elesis! Here! Make him drink that! It could save his life. I'll take care of the other two!" Elesis obeys her teacher's orders and makes Raven drink the potion. "Don't you die!" she says as she pours the drink into the teen's mouth.

Somehow Ariel made Ara and Elsword regain their consciousness and they went to Elesis who is still covered with blood.

"Sis! What happened?!" Elsword together with Ara rushes to his sister's side and sees her crying and Raven's unconscious body in her arms.

Elsword can't say a word and Ara starts to cry. Ariel tends to Raven's wounds and checked on his vitals

"Don't worry, he will be fine. he just needs to have a really long rest" Ariel says to the 3. "By the way, he lives in the dorms with Add but it was totally destroyed, "."Please let him stay at ours!" Elesis cuts her off "It's my fault. I'm..I'm the reason why this happened to him so please!". Ariel agrees and she also said that Add would stay at Ara's house and the girl nodded. When they were about to leave, Ariel tells something to Elesis:

"Remember, this is not your fault, ok?". "Take good care of him." Elesis nodded.


	5. Friends

Friends

_During Berthe's arrival_

"It's better for us to leave this place immediately." Eve suggested to the rest of the gang.

"How about the others who're still fighting the demons?!" Rena opposes her idea but a voice said, "Hey stick close to each other.". They turned and saw Glaive as he prepares to teleport the group, "Wait! We could-" the green haired girl was cut off as they were instantly teleported to a street near Aisha's house.

"Well, that was convenient~~" as the mage walks towards her door but she stops as she thought of something.

"I think it's not same for all of you to wander alone, how about staying here until the chaos stops", everybody agreed and they all went to Aisha's house.

Inside it, the mage prepares drinks for her friends. The guardian is sitting on a corner, hoping that nothing bad happens to their buddies out there. Rena still can't calm herself and keeps on walking around the place. Eve is analyzing the maximum damage that the demon could do based on the data she collected during it's arrival. The tracer noticed the girl's goal and decides to help, "Here, you can use the data my dynamos gathered earlier", he hands a memory stick containing all information he has and immediately sits on a chair and takes a nap.

Aisha just finished making the drinks and snacks and she placed it on the table. Eve obviously grabs the tea, Rena takes the lime juice, Aisha reserves the grape juice for herself and Chung gets the hot chocolate. Nobody dared to wake up Add so they just finished eating the snacks and waits for the news.

_Meanwhile in Add's dream_

"Huh? Why am I here...and why is everything blurry?!" he said then he hears a voice "Please...wake up...", he turns to locate where that voice comes from. "It's Elesis' voice...I'm sure" he searches the whole area then in a bloody area he saw blurry images of Elsword who is obviously shocked & Ara and Elesis who's crying like someone died. "What the hell is this scene?!" he groaned and he saw a body that is covered in blood.

Then he jumped out of the chair as Add realized something, "If those images were really Ara, Elsword and Elesis, does that mean that...oh shit!" he summoned his dynamos and he tries to get out but Aisha teleports in front of him.

"What's wrong?" the mage curiously asked.

"TSK! Get out of my way.." Add bluntly said but Aisha didn't obey him.

"I felt like something terrible happened to them ok!" the tracer said and everyone had a question mark on their heads.

"FINE! I'll explain." then Add told his dream to the others.

After the brief story telling, everyone in the house scrambles to reach the school's sparring area.

"I hope that dream is not true" Rena mumbles as they sprint towards the location.

When they reached the area, the gang scanned every corner of it, looking for traces of their friends. "Maybe they went home safely" Aisha tries to add some positive thoughts to the nervous group, just to lighten up the situation but it all failed when Chung speaks "G-G-Guys...l-l-look at t-this!". The rest of the group went to the guardian's location and they saw Raven's left arm. All of them are in a state of shock and disbelief, then after several seconds, they all got terribly worried about their friends, especially the black haired teen.

Aisha sees Ariel from afar and she teleports right in front of her, "Where are they?! Please tell us Ms. Ariel! Please!"

"Oh...they are at Elsword's house right now-" she was about to say something but the gang ran towards their friends house.

When they reached Elsword's house, the mage teleported them inside and they saw wounded Ara and Elsword sitting on couch, and Elesis who has the first-aid kit.

"Thank God you're all ok!" Chung said happily

"Yeah...we barely survived that hahaah!" Elsword said but he twitches due to his wounds "Darn.."

"I'll do the first aid!" Rena volunteers to help her friends

"I'll help!~~" Aisha joins to make the work easier

"If you need anything, just tell me" Eve added.

"Thanks everyone..." Ara said while tears forming in her eyes.

"Eve, I don't think we have enough bandages, could you get some?" Rena requested and Eve nodded. She immediately hands Oberon some ED and the robot sprints towards the nearest store.

"Wow, that robot is really reliable~~" Chung praises Eve's creation.

The three warrior's wounds were perfectly tended and they are having some rest together with the others then Chung remembered what he saw at the sparring area, "Umm..guys? What happened to Raven?". Everyone went silent and Elesis looks obviously guilty. "Hey Ara, if it's okay with you, can you tell us what happened?" Rena asked and Ara nods. As she was about to speak Eve cuts her off "I think we must let them all speak to get a better picture of what happened, if it's okay with them." The two nodded but Elesis disagrees "I'll tell the whole story.".

They all sat at the dining table and listened to Elesis tells the story to everyone. Everyone was shocked but almost everyone understood their situation, except Rena who is angry at Elesis, "It's all your fault!", she raises her hand and attempts to slap Elesis but someone stopped her. Everyone looked at the one who stopped the pissed archer. "Raven?!" they all shouted. "What's with that reaction?" he asked "You look and sound like you saw a ghost." Raven added.

"Why did you stopped me when I'm right?! She's the reason of your suffering now!"Rena angrily asks the sword taker.

"I stopped you because you're wrong. The reason why I'm suffering right now is because of that monster, not her" Raven answers her as calm as possible and Elesis blushes a bit as she heard Raven's words.

Rena gives a confused look to Raven because it seems like he was still protecting the red-head and then she glares at Elesis. Tension is building up but something sounded weird.

"Sorry guys but...I'm hungry" Elsword said while hiding his face because of embarrasment.

"Hahahaha! Anyone else?" Raven asks the group then Aisha's stomach growls.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice thats it's time to prepare dinner" Elesis tries to go towards the kitchen but the pain from her wounds stops her.

"Go back to your chair. I'll prepare the food." Add said and he goes to the kitchen.

"Does he even know how to cook?" Chung asks his friends.

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing. Prepare yourselves, I'm sure all of you will be surprised~~" Raven said.

After several minutes, Add comes out of the kitchen with the meal that he prepared. Everything is balanced, there was vegetables, meat and a bit of carbs. He even managed to make some dessert within a short amount of time. Everybody digs in and they were amazed on how good the food tasted. While they were eating, Ara blurted out something, "Add sure could become a good husband..", everyone stopped eating and looked at Ara. "Do you know what you just said?" Chung askes Ara then just after a few seconds, she realizes it. "Wahhhhhh! Forget everything I said!" the embarrassed girl said. "HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry but we think it's gonna be difficult to do so~~" Aisha said. "Don't worry Ara, I know how you feel" Elesis said as she tries to calm her best friend down. "WHAT?" Elsword shouted. "Sis...you also have feelings for Add?!" her brother's mind was a total mess. "No you idiot, I mean with Rav..." she stopped as she realized what she is about to say. "Stopping at that moment won't change anything, we already know who it was just by the sound of it." Eve frankly said it to Elesis. The red-head was silent for a moment and then she finally reacts, "Wahhhhhhhhh! You heard nothing! You didn't hear anything!" and she rolls like a ball towards Ara who is embarrassed as well.

Everyone laughed at the two who can't get over the embarrassment that they just had except the two who didn't understand a bit of what happened.

After that unusually happy dinner, Elesis suggests that everyone should stay in their home since it's already late and nobody objected. She somehow guided everyone in their rooms. Chung shares the room with Add, Eve is with Ara, Aisha is with Rena and Elsword & Raven are in their rooms. She goes down to the dining area to have some milk but she accidentally sleeps there. Meanwhile, Raven can't sleep so he decides to have some milk as well. He also goes down the kitchen and grabbed some then he noticed Elesis sleeping there. He goes back to his room and gets his blanket and puts it around Elesis.

"Hmmm...I guess this is the power of friends..." Raven murmured, "..the power to make the most awful days to good ones.." he added then he sleeps beside Elesis.

* * *

end of chapter 5


	6. Collaboration and Messing Around

Collaboration and Messing Around

While everyone is sleeping, Add is busy planning for something. He is up all night until he finished writing the concept that he has and the tracer went immediately to Eve and Rena's room and knocked at the door.

"What do you need?" a silver-haired girl asked him.

"Take a look at this." he shows her the blueprint and concept that he made.

"I need your help to make that thing, I'm not that good with humanoid inventions" the tracer added.

Eve examines the whole paper and she nods. "When will we start making this?" she asked.

"As soon as possible" Add replied.

"Well then, we cannot make this here. Let's go to my house, I have all the equipment we need." she monotonously said.

"Ok, let's just leave a note so that they won't worry about us." Add said and they went back to their room to write their notes for their friends.

After doing this, Add went back to Eve's room and they silently went down. As they sneak out of the house, they saw Raven and Elesis sleeping beside each other at the dining area.

"Ohhh...(giggles) they really look cute together~~" Eve said.

Add was shocked as he heard Eve giggled and said they word "cute" in a sweet manner.

"What's with that reaction...Do you think I'm a robot with no emotions~~Anyway, we should go now, they could wake up and moment from now" she said.

Add nods and carefully opens the door and tiptoed their way out. A chilly breeze of wind touched them.

"Damn...It's so cold!" Add frowns as he endures the freezing breeze. He looks at Eve to check if she's shivering as well but she's not, as the girl was immediately had her clothing for cold weather on her.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN..." the tracer was utterly confused. Eve heard his reaction and she points at Oberon who seems to be the one who brought her those things.

"Uggghhh...let's just go to your house as fast as we can before I freeze here!" Add exclaimed and he jumped on his dynamos and dashed away. Eve catches up to him as Oberon dashes while carrying her princess-style.

* * *

Meanwhile at Elsword/Elesis' house

Ara wakes up and get out of the bed. "What a cold morning..." She looks around as she noticed someone is missing. "Where did Eve and her invention go..?" she asked. The girl went down to look for her friend and she saw everyone having breakfast.

"Good morning Ara~~" Rena said.

"Good morning. Umm, did anyone saw Eve?...And where is Add?" she asked the gang.

"Don't worry, she left a note which says that she just went home. Hmmm Add? His note says that he needs to do something important." Elesis said to the girl.

After that, they all continued eating the food Rena prepared. Ara noticed it and she asked the group, "Why is Rena the one who cooked? I thought Elesis will do it since she's already fine last night?"

"You know, sis is busy cuddling with-" the red-haired boy was interrupted as he received a solid uppercut from her sister who sits beside him.

"If you saw them earlier, they looked really cute~~" Aisha said, teasing the two.

"Just eat your breakfast." Raven said, silencing everyone. After eating, everyone went home and the only ones left were Elsword, Elesis and Raven.

Elesis gets her phone and calls their teacher.

-_ring-_

"Good morning Ms. Ariel. When will our classes resume?"

"Oh Elesis. I think after a month or two. Our school has lots of repair work to do~~Enjoy your vacation~~"

-_call end-_

"Hey, Ms, Ariel said that classes will resume at least after a month." Elesis informed the two guys who looks like seriously bored.

"That's a long vacation for us... Got anything to do?" Raven asked the red-haired siblings.

"How about a spar Raven~" Elsword draws his wooden sword and tosses a wooden katana at Raven who agreed with his friend's idea but they were interrupted by Elesis.

"Are you two crazy? It's freezing outside and Raven just lost an arm!" Elesis exclaimed with concern written all over her face.

"Don't worry sis, we'll use our winter clothes and Raven wields his sword with his right arm so it's not a problem~" Elsword replied.

"You should also join Elesis. No one here knows Elsword's style better than you, so you could supervise his training." Raven added.

"Honestly, don't you two have anything in mind other than swords?" Elesis sarcastically asked the two teens who were already going to the backyard but she followed nonchalantly.

"Darn, it's colder than I expected!" Elsword cursed at the weather as he felt the snow fall.

"Told ya'" Elesis told his brother as she also felt the freezing weather.

"We should start training now before we freeze~" Raven said and they start sparring.

It may look like they are killing each other but if you look at them closely as exchange slashes, they are actually having fun especially when Raven tried to launch Elsword in the air but instead, his slash caused some snow to fly towards Elsword's face, completely covering it.

"Pffffft!" Raven tries to hold back his laugh and Elesis facepalmed.

"Do you think that's funny?!" Elsword dropped his sword and made a snowball and threw it to Raven's face.

"HAHAHAHAH!" the red haired boy laughs hard but it immediately ended when the black haired teen tries to get back at him by throwing another snowball but he dodged it. "Nice try bro!" he exclaimed but when he looked behind, he realized that his sister was the one that was hit by Raven's snowball.

"Oh shit..." he mumbled

"..." Elesis wipes the snow from her face and makes a really huge snowball.

"RUNNNN!" Elsword screamed but it was too late as both of them received a snowball barrage from Elesis. Their training just became a childish snowball fight but they didn't mind at all.

"It's been a long time since we did this, right?" Elsword asked the two who nodded while making snow angels~.

* * *

Back at Eve's house~~

"I'll deal with the program." the tracer said.

"Then I'll make the structure of this arm." And they immediately worked on their tasks.

Add is working at his optimum pace, programming, checking and debugging every single time to make sure everything will work perfectly while Eve, with the help of Oberon, works on the framework of Raven's new arm. Even though they don't really get along with each other, when it comes to technology related things, Add and Eve can do unimaginable feats together. After several hours of making and testing, they finished Raven's new arm (Blade master's Nasod arm)

"So when will we give this to him?" Eve asked the tracer.

"Hmmm...This coming Christmas, so it would look like a present or something." He replied.

"Wow, how thoughtful Add~" Eve teased him causing Add to frown again.

"Thanks for the help Eve. I'll go to Ara's house now." And Add immediately left Eve's house.

* * *

Add reached Ara's house and he politely knocked at her door. She hurriedly opened the door and invited the told the tracer to come in. Ara gave Add a small tour around her home just to familiarize the male with the new surroundings. Suddenly, Add noticed that his things were already brought there even though he didn't asked someone to get those for him. Ara noticed this and told him, "Ummm..those were teleported by Principal Glaive...". The brief tour ended and the tracer thanked Ara for her hospitality and he goes inside his new room.

"I really need sleep now..." Add jumps to his bed and tries to take a nap but it was interrupted by a noise.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ughhh...This is not what I'm planning to do..." Add growled as he goes down to look what happened.

That thing marked the beginning of his life with a very clumsy girl~.

* * *

end of chapter 6


	7. Change (Part 1)

Change (Part 1)

* * *

Several days after the attack.

At Aisha's room~

*RIINNGGG*. The alarm immediately woke the mage who in turn, starts to do her everyday routine, except with a certain modification as she now regularly meditate longer because the presence of the monsters is imminent,therefore she realised that she needs to be ready anytime. As Aisha goes out of her room, she noticed an envelope on the floor. She opened it and read the contents:

"I have an advance Christmas present for you and your friends. Go to the school entrance. -Glaive"

"Huh? Even if he is our principal, I still don't know if i'll trust him or not...especially now he sends a "creepy" letter...I should ask Rena first" Aisha told herself and she starts sending Rena a message about that letter. After several minutes, her phone rang and she read her friend's reply.

Rena: "So you also got a letter from Principal Glaive! I know it's kind of weird for our principal to send letters like this but you know, maybe there's something good behind this thing, I'm actually on my way now to your house (^_^). Oh! You should trust that guy now~~. Remember when the school was attacked? He did his best so that the students will be safe...well Raven got severely damaged but if Glaive didn't do what he did that time...a greater disaster could've happened~~"

"Ohhh well, she has a point." then she starts preparing her things and exactly after that, Rena knocks and they went to the said place together.

* * *

At the school's entrance~

The two girls saw Elesis who's with her brother, Chung who's helping Eve in carrying a long white box and Raven who's sharpening his blade.

"Hello guys! Long time no see!", Aisha and Rena greeted their friends who cheerfully greets them back. "Ara and Add didn't got a letter?" Rena asked the group and Elesis answered, "No, they also got their own but one of Add's flew here earlier and flashed a message that he and Ara are having some "clumsy" related problems there." Then, all of them, except Eve, had a sweatdrop and murmured to themselves "_Poor guy"._

Then finally, after several minutes, Add with huge eyebags and Ara who looks apologetic got to the school entrance. Before they could even asked, hung remembered the letter.

"I wonder what does Principal Glaive means by "Christmas present"~" Chung ponders about the content of the letter then suddenly, Glaive teleport right beside Elsword who was obviously shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it right now. First, did you bring the letters I gave you?" He asked then, the gang answered by nodding and showing the letters to him. Glaive continues by asking them, "Open them again and what does it say now?"

The gang looked again and the content changed. Now the letters say "Do you want to be stronger?" then, they looked at their principal and he looked like he's waiting for a reply.

"So? What is it? Yes or No?" the masked principal finally asked and all he heard after that was a loud yes from the gang. "Just follow what it says and you'll unlock the your hidden potentials" then he vanished.

When everyone is about to go home, Elsword called them and said "Guys! Its changing again!" then they grouped up and looked at their letters. Aisha asked Rena, "What does your's say?". Rena replied "Hmmm...I should speak with Adel at Altera." Aisha said "Huh? I got the same message". "Same here" Elsword added. "Wait" the tracer butts in, "Are we all going to Altera to speak with this Adel?". Everybody nods and Elesis says "Ok! Let's pack up and to Altera now~"

After talking about where to meet after they prepare, Glaive appeared in front of Add and Eve and said "You should give "that" to him now, he'll need it". Then they looked at the white box and called Raven who's already on the way towards his "house"(still living with the red-heads). "Hmmm? What is it?" the black haired teen asked the two. Add gets the box and reveals the content which made their friends' jaw drop. Raven was speechless and Elsword exclaimed "Whoah! A mechanical arm for Raven! Cool~". The group flocked near them but Eve approaches Glaive, asking if they could use the school laboratory, well if its not ruined. Luckily, its fine and Glaive allows them to use it. After an hour, Eve and Add comes out of the room telling the group that it was successfully installed then suddenly, they smelled something burning, "Crap! Is he burning?!"..the tracer was prepared for the worst. That alerted the whole gang and they rushed into the room, only to see Raven trying to extinguish the burning curtains (caused by Maximum Cannon). "Guys! This arm is really powerful, but it causes some headaches so I think i'll not rely on it during fights...well I'll try to make this useful. Anyways, thanks Eve and Add, I appreciate this gift~. Now if you all don't mind...can you please help me here, this flame is getting out of hand..." Raven said as he tries to put down the flame using new arm, but its heat makes it more uncontrollable, earning some laughs from Elsword and facepalms from the others but they helped him afterwards. After that, they went back to their original plan.

* * *

At Altera~

"I'll talk to him first!" Elsword said but Aisha replied "No! Ladies first! So wait!". The red-haired boy replied "You're not even a lady! You're still a girl!" then the mage answered "That's almost the same!". They continue arguing and while they're doing that, the others were already starting to talk with Adel. They only stopped when they noticed that everyone is done and now they blame each other for what happened to them, being the last ones to talk with Adel.

Elesis and Rena finally snaps and gives the two proper discipline before talking to Adel. While that's happening Raven told Add "Yo, tell them I'll look for a place to stay in tonight", the tracer agreed but before Raven could leave, Chung said "Ummm...I'm not saying that you couldn't get us a nice place to stay but as we went here, the residents looked scared as they saw your new arm, I'm sure you'll have a hard time negotiating". The black haired teen knew that the guardian has a point and he said "Ok! Now I need someone adorable to come with me, its hard to resist cuteness right?". Chung facepalmed while Add immediately said "Take that and this with you" then he points at Ara who tries to calm Elesis and Rena down and hands a dynamo which he configured for communication.

Then, Raven asked Ara if she wants to join him and she agrees. As they walk around town, Ara asked him,  
"If you need someone to help you with negotiations, you could've just asked Eve or Chung...I dunno if I can help you with this...".  
Raven replied, "Well, I jokingly told Chung and Add that I need someone cute or adorable with me then Add took it seriously and immediately told me to bring you with me."  
"Huh?" The girl was quite confused and Raven clarified to to her.  
"Add thinks that you're adorable" the black haired teen told her straight to the point.  
"He th-thinks that I'm a-ad-adorable?!" Ara was flustered.  
"Yes, that's what I said. But for now let's focus on searching. Its getting late already" Raven said.  
"Oh right, Let's ask that inn over there" Ara pointed at a nice looking inn and after a while, they successfully got a place a stay.

The two informed rest of the group using the dynamo that Add gave to Raven and as they all gathered there, they took a break while looking at the paper which is changing again.

"Now what does everyone's paper says? Anyone with the same thing?" Elesis asked the group. They compared their paper with the other members and they found out that they have different things to do but the places indicated are just the same so the gang just finished the quests together in Altera. After several days of collecting various things, the indicated location in the letter changed.

"Hmmm..I guess we're all going to Feita now huh?" Elsword asked the group. "Yeah" Chung replies while packing his things. Almost everybody is done preparing except Elesis who's still arranging all the accessories she bought at Altera and Raven who's having a hard time folding his clothes because he's still not really used to his new arm. Suddenly, he felt a sudden burst of pain starting from his arm then to his head almost causing him to collapse on the floor. "Raven! What's wrong?! Are you alright?!" Elesis asked the teen and he faintly answers "I'm...fine.." then he closes his bag and tells Elesis that he'll just go outside to have some fresh air. While he's out, the worried girl told Add about what she saw and the tracer said that he'll do whatever he can and Elesis goes to her bed and tries her best to fall asleep.

After several minutes, Raven goes back to the inn and he is approached by Add. The tracer told him about Elesis' "report" and he began working on it. While Add was tweaking some of the arm's programs, he told Raven casually, "You shouldn't make her worry like that bro", then the black haired teen replied, "Yeah, yeah I know... I'll apologize tomorrow". Then, the tracer stands up, meaning he's done and asks Raven, "Let's talk for a while." and he agrees.

Using Add's dynamos, they searched for a peaceful place to talk, which turns out to be a grassland near the inn. They each brought a cup of coffee and after a while, the tracer began talking. "Let me ask you something, when the pain reached your head, a series of shitty memories flashed in it right?" "Yeah.", that's the black haired teen's short answer. "...Sorry about that", Add quietly said, then, Raven noticed the feeling of guilt in his friend, so he tries to shrug it off , "Meh. It's fine, don't worry about that, remembering the past isn't that bad, but when you can't get over it, then it becomes really negative..." After that, the mood around the two starts to get gloomy as Add realises what he accidentally did to his friend, and Raven who still remembers those awful moments he hid inside a long time ago. To break this, Add asks Raven an unexpected question, "So~ How's your progress with the female red-head?". The teen was startled as he answered, "The heck Add! What are you talking about? The Add I know is a guy who doesn't think about stuff like that.". "Well then, tell me. Who the heck uses his own body to save a girl whose about to get torn apart by a monster 4 times of his own size?", the tracer asked his friend with his typical serious face on. "Okay hahahaha!" the swordsman looks like he doesn't want to take the question head-on ,"I just don't want to lose someone important anymore.". "See my point? And by the way, is "important" the right term?" Add puts on his menacing smile with a hint of *_it should be "someone I love"*_ in his tone as tries to make his friend say it ,and finally Raven does, "Okay, I like Elesis, but I have no time for that, especially now that there is always a possibility of another attack.". Add frowned at his friend's statement and says, "You're too serious, loosen up a bit Raven.". The swordsman was shocked as he didn't expect to hear that statement from Add. "Yeah...a tip of loosening up from an uptight guy especially when working on his dynamos...", the tracer just ignored his friend's comment and drinks then suddenly, Raven thought of putting his friend on the hot-seat by asking him, "How about you and "_your" _cute Ara?". That question caused Add's coffee to spew out of his nose and Raven to laugh at his poor buddy. "HAHAHAH! That was priceless Add! I should've taken a picture of that!". "SHUT IT! You really suck at timing things like this!", the tracer was clearly pissed as he wipes his nose,"Dammit! Now my nose hurts!". "Sooooo?" Raven is still waiting for his answer. Add calms himself, looks up and says, "You know... she deserves a better guy...not an insane one who doesn't even care. It's like I'm a black hole and she's a star. The only thing i'll give her is pain...". The black haired guy cringed at his friend's statement, "Seriously?...didn't you thought that with what you said, you just proved to me that you still care, especially for her?". Add remained silent so he continued, "In Ara's case, I think she saw the loneliness in you so she tried to help, but she also has the same problem since she lost her family at a young age, so...try to use that knowledge to let her know that you care for her."

Add nods as he agrees with Raven's tip and then he realized that it's almost midnight. "Let's go back. I don't want to sleep here." as Add drags his friend towards the inn but Raven refuses, "Nahh. I like to stay here a bit longer, maybe i'll sleep here as well.". "Well at least give me that mug so I can return it to the inn's kitchen" then the swordsman tossed it towards the tracer who luckily caught it then he immediately goes back to the inn but after a while, Raven also went back as he can't sleep when it's temperature is just freezing outside.

* * *

**UA: Sorry I'm very busy with school stuff.  
Reviews can help me improve so i'll appreciate it~^^**


End file.
